


A Blooming Peony

by Soraba



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Heartwarming, Kaname is such a virgin, M/M, My First Fanfic, Reconciliation, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soraba/pseuds/Soraba
Summary: After travelling with Ritsuka and Mash from singularity to singularity, Kaname can feel disdain for not having more to contribute to saving humanity due to his inability to summon a Servant. Or so he thought... After successfully summoning Berserker, Kaname blossoms along with his new relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _So Kaname is an OC of mine who also happens to be the master of Berserker (Beowulf). Of course, the main characters in Fate Grand Order are also in this story, even the protagonist who is also a separate character from my OC, is mentioned here. So yeah, this a story regarding the relationship of my OC and his recently summoned Servant. And of course, as the story goes, it eventually turns to NSFW so be aware of that. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Chaldea… It was rather blissful in the hallways for once since most time, the place is bustling with all different kinds of Servants whom had decided to side with us to save humanity. But most are also just glad to be partnered up with a master who is kind to a fault. And they’re right; Ritsuka has been nothing but a great master to them, and I’m just glad that he’s been able to take it all in stride with this whole thing… T_ _hough part of me wonders if my compensation to the group has been dwindling as we go on. After the whole thing going on in the American Singularity, as well as Mash’s health problem, I just feel like I don’t know what I can do beside provide morality and physical support using my own magecraft. But being a well seasoned mage doesn’t always cut it and the fights only get even more and harsher from here on out. Sigh…_

_Hmm?..._

Kaname stops writing in his journal for a sec to hear a knock at the door.

“Kaname-senpai, are you there?” Kaname knew that soft voice from behind the door

“Yeah, just a sec.” He puts his journal away in his drawers and answers the door seeing that it was Mash.

“oh hey Marshmallow, what’s up?”

“Again, senpai? It’s Mash. Please don’t call me marshmallow…” Mash averts her eyes blushing

“I know. I’m sorry... I can’t help calling you that. You just remind me of them, that’s all…” Kaname hugs the petite shielder as she tries to squirm out

“A-anyway, the Doctor is waiting for you in the lab. He says there’s something he’d like to show you.”

“Oh? Did he say what it was?”

“No, I’m sorry. But that’s why he wanted me to get you.”

“Oh okay. Lead the way then.”

_What could it be?? Is it regarding my performance lately? No no, it’s gotta be something else. Right? It’s cool, just play it cool Kaname. For now, just follow Marshmallow._

As the two progress through the hallways heading towards the lab, Kaname broke the monotonous silence between them.

“So… how’s you’ve been doing? Are you feeling better?”

“Yes. I’ve actually been feeling much better lately. Thank you for asking, senpai.” Mash replied with a small smile

“No problem. I’m glad to see you’re doing well.”

_Although in reality, she seemed pretty pale the past couple days so I just wanted to be sure. But not like that’ll stop her…_ Kaname smiled

“Any idea what the doctor wants to talk about with me? It’s not about Magi☆Mari again is it?” Kaname placing his arms behind his head

“No, not this time.”

“Oh, thank god, cuz I did that yesterday. TWICE…”

“Not to worry, senpai. I’m sure whatever it is, it’s something good.”

“Thanks. I’m not one to complain, but lately things have been rather… tough.” Kaname said sadly

“I agree. But I’m confident that we can prevent humanity’s incarceration. I have faith in Ritsuka-senpai. And I have faith in you too.”

“Thanks, Mash. That means a lot.” Kaname feeling reassured by Mash’s words

“You know something? You’re a lot easier to talk to lately.”

“I have?” Kaname nods to the shielder.

“I actually like it. Keep it up.” The shielder smiles with a light blush on her cheeks

“A-Alright, we’re here.” Mash gestures to the door as Kaname looks up to see he’s in…

“FATE? The Summoning room?” Kaname felt perplexed as to why he was brought here, but then instinctively proceeded into the room. As the doors open, Kaname sees Ritsuka, Da Vinci, and Dr. Roman in the room.

“Kaname. There you are.” Dr. Roman greeted the brunette.

“Oh, hey everyone. Mash says that you wanted to see me, doc? What’s up?”

“Indeed, I do. In fact, it’s regarding something I picked up from the last singularity in America.” Kaname’s heart skipped a beat from fear.

_Aw shit. What could it be?..._

“Kaname, when you arrived back, I realized that there was a high level of servant energy residing from you afterwards. At first I didn’t noticed, but I—

“Wait, are you saying I turned into a servant?” Kaname cuts him off

“Pfft! No, nothing like that. But apparently there’s a small fragment that seemed to have resonated with a Servant’s Noble Phantasm.”

“Small fragment...” Kaname then realized

“Ah! Could it be this?” Kaname then took out the pendant he kept in his pocket.

“What’s that?” Ritsuka asked

“Oh, funny story. My ancestors did have ancient roots with magecraft, and this little piece was among the items left behind. I just happened to have dolled it up and wore it as an accessory.” Kaname explained

“Is that right?” Da Vinci asked

“Yep, but for some reason I’ve been feeling like there’s some life coming from it. It was happening a lot when were in America, particularly around the time we traveled to Alcatraz.”

“I see. May I, Kaname?”

“Sure.” Kaname handed Da Vinci the pendant analyzing its exterior with brief detail.

“So…”

“Mhm. I think it’d be best to show Kaname in person which Servant he will summon with this pendant.” Da Vinci says enthusiastically. Everyone else in room widened their eyes.

“A… a Servant? Are you serious?...” Kaname widened his eyes.

“Without a doubt, dearest Kaname. This pendant happens to be a fragment of Naegling.” Da Vinci explained

“Wait. Naegling? Isn’t that— Romani’s speech was cut short at the leering glance Da Vinci gave to him. The look just screamed “shut up” despite her poker face smile still appearing. Mash and Ritsuka both sweatdropped seeing how the Caster can still post fear in the doctor without even causing a tic in expression. Kaname was still taking in the news not really noticing what happened.

_To think this whole time, I could summon a servant. And here I thought it was just the system being botched up or something. This is really exciting! But who’s the holder of Naegling again? Might as well break the momentum and see who it is_

“Alrighty then, can we get started?”

“Of course. Bring the pendant next to the machine.” Kaname places the pendant down next to the machine as instructed.

“Alright. Stand clear, I’ll begin the process.” Romani then started up the machine, Kaname’s eyes glittering with excitement.

The machine starts up, the pendant resonating with the light and begins to glow as well until the room flashed with a strong light and loud boom coming from the machine. As it began to subside, a silhouette with a large feature begins to form unveiling a servant whom they previously met at the last singularity. As he finally appears, Kaname is in excitable awe.

“Servant, Berserker. True Name’s Beowulf. Hmm?” The Servant notices something move in a flash speed towards him. No surprise, that “something” is Kaname giving the Berserker a grandiose hug.

“WelcomeaboardimgladIsummonedyouitsnicetoseeyouonceagainongoodterms!!” Kaname left no room space except the expression on everyone’s head being an astonished stare.

“Oi oi...” Kaname didn’t realized he embraced the Berserker so hard he lifted him slightly off his feet.

“Ah, sorry about that. Hehe, guess I got a little too overexcited. But wouldn’t you be if you finally summoned your first servant?!” Kaname exclaimed

“I can’t disagree on that. I was glad we got more servants to help me when I first started.” Ritsuka added.

“It’s a truly memorable moment for a Master.” Roman smiled

“Heh, I see. So I’m this guy’s Servant?” Beowulf asked while pointing at Kaname

“Indeed, you’re actually his first contracted servant.” Da Vinci answered

“Ohh. ‘K.”

“It’s good to see Kaname-senpai is happy about having his own Servant. Right, Senpai?” Mash looks over to her Master

“Yeah. I don’t think I’ve seen him this happy since we first met.” Ritsuka replies

“Ah, lemme start over with intro. Ahem. Nice to meet you again, Berserker. Er, well Beowulf. I’m your new Master, Kanzaki Kaname. But you can call me Kaname if you want. That said, let’s do great out there together!” Kaname extended his fist out

“Yeah, let’s bust some heads out there, Kanade!” Beowulf returned the fist bump in a hard, but carefree manner not realizing he said his Master’s name wrong.

“Eh?...” Kaname froze not really feeling the pain in his fist right now in lieu of the mispronunciation the Berserker made

_K-Kanade…_

_Pfft…Kanade…_ Everyone shared Kaname’s sentiment but was also trying not to laugh

“Hmm? What’s wrong, Kanade?” Beowulf asked

“…Uh…Beowulf? My name is Kaname, not Kanade...” the poor boy blushes in shame

“Ah, my bad.” Beowulf scratched his head

“It’s fine. It happens…haha…”

_I’ll brush it off. I’m in too much of a happy mood to be mad about this anyways. Plus, I feel a slight pain in my hand from that fist bump._

“Kaname is quite the trooper.” Romani whispered

“All great geniuses are. Get to know us better, Romani.” Da Vinci whispered in return

_Well, I officially got my first servant. And to be honest, he’s quite a keeper. I didn’t expect that I’d get Beowulf of all Servants from the American Singularity, but when Da Vinci later explained that the fragment, I had was actually a piece of Naegling which was a sword used by Beowulf, then it all started to make sense. Guess my excitement got the best of me I wasn’t really putting the pieces together. Haha… Now that all that is done and done. I just gotta figure how to work with this guy. I’ve had my experience with Servants, but not with while I’m in control and especially not when it’s a Berserker. I dunno. Good luck, me._

As Kaname finished his latest journal entry that night, he hears a knock at the door.

_Now who could it be, this late at night??_

Kaname opens the door to see it’s Beowulf.

“Hey, you’re awake. Nice.” The Berserker smiles

“Yeah, I was about go to bed. What’s up?” Kaname asked

“You mind if I stay in your room for the night?”

“Eh.”

A few minutes later… the two are settled on Kaname’s bed. The slight issues clouding Kaname’s mind was that his bed wasn’t meant for two people unless they were really close. Seeing that being the case, the master feels a little timid.

“What’s wrong? Can’t sleep?”

“Well, sorta. I’m still pretty new to the sharing a bed idea.”

“Ah, I see. Should I go then?”

“Huh? No no, it’s fine. Just getting used to it is something new for me.” Kaname explained

“Oh okay…” Beowulf and Kaname just laid there for a few minutes in silence….

“Master? I heard from the other guy and the glasses girl that you didn’t have any servants before me.”

“Oh. Well yeah, for some time I was considered a Master Candidate, but for some reason I wasn’t able to make a permanent contract with a Servant without some kind of interference happening.”

“Huh. Why’s that?”

“Who’s to say? At first I figured it must’ve been because it happened through the singularities that we’ve traveled in that I can’t make one. Like interference or something. But then Da Vinci explained that some Mages are able to only form contracts with a handful few Servants so it could be that .” Kaname explained

“Hmm… Whatever. Important thing is you summoned me right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then don’t worry, Master. Whatever happens, I’ll protect you no matter what!” Beowulf says with a confident smile and thumbs up. Kaname faces him and smiles back feeling reassured.

“Thanks, Beowulf.” Kaname then yawns feeling his eyelids getting heavy

“Feel better now?”

“Yeah, we should probably get some sleep now. Training starting tomorrow. Good night.” Kaname says as he turns his body towards his Servant.

“Good night, Master.” Beowulf placing his arm over Kaname and starts resting too.

_Yeah, I’ll be a great Master. If Ritsuka can pull it off, I should too. Let’s do our best out there, Berserker._

** -END CH 1- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaname shows off his talents. As well as being an awkward baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick note about Kaname's skills as a Magus: while he was unable to summon a permanent servant, he's still contributed through the use of fire manipulation and tactical skills. I wanted to give Kaname some leverage over the protagonist in terms of magecraft experience while having just that to support the team. In this chapter, he displays some of that power throughout the training regimen.

**|Chaldea Training Simulator|**

_So, it’s been a couple days since I’ve summoned Berserker and things seem to be going on the right track. Learning how to handle a servant wasn’t hard for me since I’ve observed Ritsuka for a while and taken pointers along the way._

“The last wave of fighters are coming! Master, your orders?!” Mash readying her shield

“Get ready to intercept!” Ritsuka said

“Understood!”

Meanwhile behind them, Kaname is preparing for the next wave.

“So you can make fire?” Beowulf noticing Kaname watching a flame appear from his fingertips.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I can control fire.” Kaname snapping his fingers igniting into an even brighter flame into his hands.

“Heh, not bad, Master.”

“And this is just the beginning. Watch when my flames are in full bloom.” Beowulf gave a smirk hearing his Master’s declaration.

“Get ready, you two. Here they come!” Ritsuka said

“All right!”

As the next wave makes contact, the two Servants counterattack. Mash manages to push back most of the soldiers, while Beowulf attacks them head on. Ritsuka and Kaname of course are slightly behind them providing support.

However, as the number of soldiers got larger, so did keeping the momentum. Since both Mash and Beowulf are close range attackers, Ritsuka and Kaname needed to reconsider their options.

“Kaname, you see it too?”

“Yeah, they’re closing us in.” Kaname replied

_It’s a gamble, but that’s what training is for._

“Ritsuka, think you can have Mash unleash her Noble Phantasm?”

“What? Why all of a sudden?”

“I’ve got an idea, but I’ll need all us together in one place it to pull it off safely.” Kaname answered

“Kaname?” Ritsuka looked nervous.

“Don’t worry, it’s just to open a gap in their formation. I’ll reassure no one will get hurt.” Kaname implies with confidence

“…Alright. Let’s give it a try.” Ritsuka giving approval, Kaname readied his attack.

“Mash, get ready to activate your Noble Phantasm!” Mash looks back and gives her Master a nod in agreement. She then pushes back.

“Berserker, fall back!” Kaname gets his Servant’s attention as he hits a couple more soldiers in his way and heads towards his Master.

“So what’s the plan?” Beowulf asked

“Get behind Shielder. We’re gonna deploy her Noble Phantasm to buy us time.” Ritsuka then uses one of his skills to boost Mash’s gauge to full

“Okay, ready?”

“Yes. Deploying the Noble Phantasm!! Lord... Chaldeas!!” Mash then slams her shield activating her NP and stopping a pack of soldiers in front of her. As the damage cut and Defense is boosted, Kaname then jumps above her shield with his firepower ready.

“Kaname-senpai?” Kaname gave a smile back and then…

“Bloom proudly, my flames!!” Kaname blast a powerful fire spell in the shape of flower. Beautiful as it looked, it cleared out a majority of the mob of soldiers in their path.

“Heh, so that was your game plan…”

“Nice idea, Kaname!” Ritsuka amazed

“Haha, yep! Now it’s your turn, Berserker. Beat ‘em to a pulp!!” Kaname instructed

“Alright! Let’s go!!” 

“Ah, wait! A little juice to keep you going.” Kaname added an ATK boost to Beowulf.

“Oh thanks!”

As the Berserker was granted an opening and an ATK buff, Mash followed in pursuit clearing out each side with ease until the all enemies have been defeated.

**_All enemies have been defeated._ **

**_End of training course._ **

****

“Phew, that was a great workout!” Beowulf planting his sword to the ground

“Great job out there everyone!” Romani speaking through the PA.

“Thanks, doc! And thank you Ritsuka for backing me up.”

“Of course. I was just surprised that you were gonna use that move to buy us an opening.”

“I agree. I had no idea that Kaname-senpai would try something like that.”

“Haha, yeah. Truth is, coordinating our attacks against big numbers is a priority, and I also didn’t want you two to get caught in the crossfire of my spell.” Kaname scratching his head

“Kaname is right. But for now, give yourselves a round of applause for good team work out there!” Romani exclaimed

They applauded softly as the simulation field began to disappear. As they finished, they leave the room with Roman at the door offering towels for them.

“Thank you, doctor.” Mash taking two towels for her and Ritsuka.

“Thanks doc.” Kaname takes his towel

“Say, Kaname. Think you can hang back for a second?” Roman asked

“Yeah sure. Do you need—

“No, it’s fine, Berserker can leave.”

“Ah, okay. You mind, Beowulf? I’ll catch up with you and the guys in few minutes.”

“Yeah, it’s cool.”

“Thanks, see you in a bit, okay?” Kaname waves as they leave the simulation room.

“So, how are you feeling lately? Considering you have a Servant now?” Roman asked

“It’s great! I couldn’t be more thrilled!”

“That’s good to hear, but what I mean is body wise?... have you noticed any difference in your mana lately?”

“Hmm, well no. But I do feel like I’m a bit more tired than usual.”

“I see….”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Well nothing’s wrong. Physically wise, you’re doing much better I’ve noticed from the medical checkup, but a portion of your mana since contracting with Beowulf has shifted over to him.” Roman explained and showing Kaname a section of the results on a screen.

“So what you’re saying is…?” Kaname asked

“I just wanted you to be aware that now that you have a servant, to just prioritize your usage of mana in combat a little more efficiently.”

“Ohhh okay.”

“While you have a plentiful amount of mana at your hands, it also dwindles pretty fast if you don’t rest or hand it out more carefully.”

“I see. Guess that makes sense since I have more mana and providing for a Berserker takes a lot of it in exchange…”

“Exactly. Other than that, you’re fine nonetheless.”

“Awesome! I appreciate the heads up, doc. Thanks.”

“No problem, better said than never right?” Roman offering a smile

“Too true.” Kaname in agreement

“Alrighty then, I just gotta finish up here, but you’re all good to go.”

“Okay cool.” Kaname then takes his leave seeing that Beowulf was waiting in the hallways

“Oh hey, Beowulf. You didn’t go with Ritsuka and Mash?”

“I did. Just came back.”

“Oh wow, that was fast.”

“Mhm. Anyways, here ya go.” Beowulf hands him a bottle of water.

“Thanks.”

“By the way, where’d you learn that fire trick?”

“Oh, that? I learned how to control fire from my tutor. Afterwards, I shaped it on my own.” Kaname explained

“Gotcha. I just thought you were a dragon in disguise.”

“Haha, really?” Kaname laughed

“Hmm….” Beowulf gazed with deep focus into Kaname’s eyes

“Whoa! Too close too close! I promise you, I’m not a dragon.” Kaname backing up

“Hahaha, relax. I know you’re not. Just kidding.” Beowulf laughing

“Aw jeez, you scared the crap out me… That reminds me, you fought a dragon once, right? What was its name again?”

“Grendel. That dragon became the reason I hate them. But they do make a pretty good meal.” Beowulf answered

“You don’t say?” Kaname sweat drop at the thought.

_Who did I summon again? This guy is dangerous! Still, I wonder what dragons tastes like now that he brought it up as food._

Upon thinking that, Kaname’s stomach began to rumble.

“Oho~ my Master is hungry now, ain’t he?” Beowulf teasing his Master.

“….” Kaname just turned red in embarrassment.

_Damn it stomach! Of all times to speak…_

“Hehe, alright. Let’s head to the dining hall, they left us dinner.” Upon saying that, Beowulf scoops Kaname from the legs and carries him on his shoulder.

“Ah, hey! I’m not a duffle bag!” Kaname trying to free himself from his Berserker’s firm grip.

“You’ll be fine. I’ve got you covered!”

Kaname whines as Beowulf proceeds to the dining hall with Kaname carried firmly on his right shoulder. As he makes in front of the door, Kaname started to thrash about at the thought of who might see him until…

“See? No one here but us.” Beowulf then placed his Master down only to see him childishly pouting.

“C’mon Master, don’t be mad.” The Berserker playfully ruffling his master’s hair

“You knew the whole time, didn’t you?” Kaname trying to smile, but felt too flustered to keep a straight face

“Like I said, I got you.” The two then saw the recently hot containers with their dinner on a table and properly labeled for them.

“I gotta hand it to Emiya. He’s got stellar presentation skills when it comes to food.” Kaname gazed at how mouthwatering his dinner looks

“Well then, let’s dig in!”

“Itadakimasu!!” Kaname cheerfully folded his hands and proceeded to eat.

As they take their time savoring the food, Beowulf stops for a minute to see his master in full ecstasy as he enjoys his dinner.

“This is so good I could cry…” Kaname places a hand by his cheeks with slight tears filling his eyes.

“You’re funny.” The berserker said laughing

“What? One needs to appreciate good food when it’s eaten.”

“You’re right. I like the way you eat by the way. Full of gusto.” Kaname stopped for a second when he heard his berserker complement him. He looks up for a second and sees the man smiling at him. He couldn’t help but blush and slowly turn around with his food avoid his gaze and continue eating.

_Oi oi, don’t turn around. Though it was pretty cute…_.

“Hmm…” Beowulf smirked as he quietly got up and attempt to get Kaname’s attention only to receive a shrug upon being touched on the shoulder.

_Tsk. Can’t be helped then._

Beowulf then got in front of Kaname, seeing that his Master had finished his plate.

“Well damn, Master. You’re fast.”

“Well I was hungry, of course?” Kaname nervously smiled averting the Berserker’s look

“I’m hungry for you.” Beowulf smugly says, then kisses the off-guard Kaname on the lips. The Master was initially shocked but then his mouth opened a little wider granting his Servant more access. As his tongue swerved around in his mouth for a couple seconds, he pulls out to give some breathing air. Kaname just went silent and blinking with a slight blush crossing his cheeks.

“…. Umm... what did… what did we just do...”

“I was having my desert.” Beowulf placing his thumb on Kaname’s lower lip.

“…. Well! That wraps dinner for tonight, yeah?! Why don’t I just head back to my room. I’ll see you tomorrow Beowulf, okay!!?” Kaname rushed out of there in a flash with his face still flushed red and leaving the Berserker looking dumbfounded.

“…” Beowulf then slammed the table and placed his head down feeling like he messed up. “Shit….” He muttered

_Nice job…_

As Kaname returned to his room and slides to the floor, he comes to realize:

_Oh my god, what’ve I done? That wasn’t what I wanted to say… ugh… what do I do? How am I gonna face him now? I’m such a weirdo. A big, stupid weirdo …_

End of Ch2


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The atmosphere between Kaname and Beowulf gets a little tense, so a little time away from each other always helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the story got inspired from the Valentine's CE involving Beowulf. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1R5aJmQfrY)  
> See for yourself why I fell for this handsome devil.

Kaname wakes up in his room, not feeling the supply of warmth that was behind him for the past couple days. He then scopes through his room seeing not a hair of his servant in sight.

_Beowulf…_

Kaname got dressed and searched around for him. After going around in endless circles looking for him, he then finds him in the fitness room. Kaname can feel the intensity in the atmosphere and he’s didn’t open the door yet, but as Beowulf puts down the equipment, he sees his Master peeking at the door. Spotted, Kaname swiftly runs away, only to be chased after and forcibly yanked from his small ponytail by his Berserker.

“Gyaaaa!!! Not the hair! Let go let go!!”

“Why the hell are you avoiding me, Master? If you got something to say, then say it!” There wasn’t hesitance in Beowulf’s voice; he wanted answers. And now.

“Okay okay!! Just let go of my hair first! Please it hurts!” Hearing Kaname in pain, the berserker opts to let go.

“I… I uh..” Kaname muttering

“Huh?”

“….I” He kept twiddling his fingers

“Oh for God’s sake…” Annoyed, the berserker slammed his fist down by the wall Kaname leaned on.

“Speak up!!!” Beowulf beamed down at Kaname with a serious look on his face

“I.. I can’t do it! I just can’t!” Overwhelmed, Kaname hides his face with his hands and slides down the wall.

“Ha?…” Beowulf crouches down to Kaname’s level trying to get his hands out of the way

“Oi, can’t do what?” The berserker then notices his master on the verge of tears. Kaname then attempts to run off only to be caught on the leg by the berserker’s hand.

“Master, can you at least tell me?” Kaname didn’t look back

“Please… just let go of my leg…” Beowulf did as instructed.

“Oi, Master! You can’t do what?! Tell me!” Kaname just shakes his head

“I’m sorry. I just can’t say it…” Kaname then runs away holding back his tears

_I’m so spineless… he saw me crying… I just wanna disappear…_

“….Tch!!” Beowulf punches the wall. “ _What the hell! What is it that he can’t say?”_

A pair of footsteps from behind the Berserker was approaching him, he turns around to see who it was.

“…oh hey, Boudica.” Beowulf greets the redheaded empress

“Is everything alright, Beowulf?”

“Yeah, it’s nothing. What’s up?”

“Well, I’m going to search for some special ingredients I need to make a dish for. Would you like to come?”

“…Yeah sure.”

“Great, would Kanzaki-kun like to join us?”

“Nah, he said he’s busy today.”

“Oh okay. Then let’s go meet up with Mash and Master. They’re coming too.” Boudica gestured to follow her

**|Da Vinci’s Workshop|**

“Welcome to Da Vinci’s workshop! Oh, Kanzaki-kun! Welcome, my dear pupil. What can I do for you today?”

“Hi, Da Vinci-sensei.” Kaname lazily waves hello

“Oh? You don’t sound cheerful today.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Well, knowing you, you normally greet people with a sunnier outlook. Plus you normally would have Beowulf stuck to you like glue.” Da Vinci shrugged

“….” Kaname looked down.

“Let me guess, you two had an argument?”

“…!” Kaname looked up again surprised

“Arguments between Servants and Masters are normal, Kanzaki-kun. You guys aren’t the first to have it.”

“Yeah, but this felt less of an argument. More of a misunderstanding… you see…”

**_A few minutes later…_ **

****

“I see… Well, I know just what to do!” Da Vinci exclaimed

“Y-you do?” Kaname got nervous wondering what his crafty sensei might say

“Of course! Before I was the genius sensei you see now, I was also a horny schoolboy who had a fondness for musclebound men like your Berserker.”

“Ohmygosh…” Kaname places his hand over his mouth in surprise

_Sensei is gay too?... wait, could that count if he’s in a female body though?_

“But more to the point. Berserker looks to you with high regards, dearest Kanzaki-kun. And since the feeling is mutual, it wouldn’t be fair to him that you’re being too dubious about your relationship with your Servant.” Da Vinci concluded

“But sensei, I’m chickenshit scared…..” Kaname childishly whined while hiding his face with a book.

“Oh, nonsense. You’ve got nothing to lose. Besides if taking it out won’t fail, then I’ve got another suggestion.” Da Vinci then gets closes to Kaname’s ear and whispers something not meant to heard in the open. Once the Caster was done, Kaname’s head was flushed red and flabbergasted from what he heard.

“If anything, go speak with one of the Riders regarding what to do. They’re experts at that.” Da Vinci gave a thumbs up and wink good luck to the already stammering boy leaving his workshop.

**|Septem Singularity, Rome|**

After visiting a couple towns around the outskirts of Rome, the group decided to break for time at a hill for lunch.

“Here you go” Boudica hands Beowulf a sandwich

“Thanks. So why was it you guys wanted me to tag along?” The berserker asks as he takes a bite of his sandwich

“Well, believe it or not, you’ve been looking sort of down lately.” Ritsuka said

“We figured it would’ve been nice to take both you and Kanzaki-kun to help us retrieve some ingredients here in Rome, but…” Boudica added

“Oh.. that… I don’t get that guy…”

“Hmm?” The three looked in confusion

“He’s hype the first minute, then acting like a weirdo the next.” Beowulf describing the situation. They all looked at each other and smiled in unison

“What?”

“Um, Beowulf-san? Have much of Kaname have you learned in the past couple days?” Ritsuka asked

“Huh??” The berserker sounding aggravated

“I’ll rephrase. What senpai means to say is has Kaname-senpai even talked you about his personal life or history outside of Chaldea?” Mash adds

“Hmm…well, no. What for?”

“You’re right, Kaname-senpai is a rather odd person, but there’s more to him beside that.” Beowulf still didn’t seem to comprehend what Mash and Ritsuka were saying

“Allow me to explain.” Romani chipped in

“Oh, right! I forgot Doctor was here. Maybe he can explain better.”

“That was a tad harsh, Fujimaru-kun… anyways, you’re likely not going to hear this from him, but Kanzaki-kun never got to do most of the things that he wanted. As he was getting older, most of his decisions were done by the people who fostered and raised him to be a so called well seasoned gentleman of society.” Romani answered 

“Wait, you mean his parents? That’s what they’re all like with their kid, right?..” Beowulf chimed in

“Well yes, but they Kanzaki-kun implied they weren't his actual parents nor were they using that to help him. Rather it was a way of refrain and shut him from the outside world.” Romani answered

“That’s terrible. Why would they do that to a child that wasn’t theirs?” Mash asked

“Unfortunately Kanzaki-kun is underaged. His parents were affiliated with the Mage's Association and the ones who fostered him were aware of this, so they wanted to cancel out any of Kaname’s roots of magic while it remained dormant, ultimately it also secluded him from others in the process.”

“So then how’d he manage to come here to Chaldea?” Boudica asked.

“Surprisingly enough, he said that because of his forced shut-in tendencies, he instead studied books and learned more of the culture outside. What he was actually doing was letting their guard down by showing how studious he was. Once he got to high school, he managed to use a ruse that Chaldea was a boarding school that allowed him to be educated overseas. From our knowledge, Kaname is certain they won’t call him and prefer to keep him more focused to his studies than ask for his wellbeing.” Romani answered

“Kaname-senpai never told us this…” Mash said disappointingly.

“I guess for him, it was a wat to start anew here in Chaldea...” As Ritsuka concluded, Beowulf looked rather shocked.

“ _That’s what it was?...”_

“Awwww fuckin hell!!...” Beowulf flopped on his back in anger

“Beowulf-san?!”

“After I yelled at him.. tch!! He probably wants me gone by now. I deserve it.” Beowulf looked down

“That’s not true, Beowulf-san!” Ritsuka said

“Yeah! Kanzaki-kun isn’t the kind to keep grudges. You can still make amends with him.” Boudica added

“How?”

“Well like any argument, you must apologize first and foremost.” Mash said

“Mash is right. Next, you should consider doing something for him to prove your sincere. First things first, let’s get him some flowers— Peonies to be exact. They’re his favorite.”

“If it’s Peonies, then we can find them in the American continent. Thank Magi Mari for helping us with the search!” Romani added in the background. Everyone just sweatdroped from the last comment

“Anyway, shouldn’t we be Rayshifting now, Doctor?” Mash says

“Already on it. I’m shifting you to a location where they’re common.” Upon saying that, the group is summoned to the American Singularity.

**|E Pluribus Unum Singularity, Alcatraz|**

“Alright everyone. I’ve dropped you all near Alcatraz”

“Alcatraz…Huh…”

“That’s around the same area we’ve met you, Beowulf.”

“Yep, back down memory lane. Any idea where those flowers are, Doc?” Beowulf asked

“Yes, there’s a bunch of Peonies in bloom a few km to your West.”

“Understood, thanks Doctor. We’ll retrieve the peonies as soon as possible.” Mash answers

“5 kilometers, huh...” Ritsuka quietly said

“Oh, um. If its too much of a walk, please let me know, senpai. I’ll help you out.” Mash said

“Huh? No no it’s fine, don’t worry about it Mash. Besides it’s for Kaname that we help Beowulf with this.” Ritsuka reassuring the Shielder looking worried

“Alright, let’s go.” As he said that, Ritsuka trips on a rock causing a mixture of both worries and small laughter from the comedic impact

“Senpai! Are you okay?”

“I’m good, just an accident. Haha..” Ritsuka said while being helped up by Mash and Beowulf

“*sigh* I guess it can’t be helped…”

“Boudica?...” The group looks as Boudica readies her Noble Phantasm

“Just leave it to big sis Boudica!” The rider smiles. “Chariot of Boudica!”

“When we forgot that Boudica was a Rider Servant…” Ritsuka says as he gets into the chariot

“I didn’t forget, you forgot Senpai.”

“Is that right? Then how were you gonna help me if I asked? Ride on your back or the shield?”

“W-well. I was going to do it of course. I just didn’t want to burden Boudica-san or Beowulf-san by asking them.”

“Mash, your too good... At lying..” Ritsuka teased

“Alrighty, everyone ready? We’ll make this quick!” Boudica says

As the chariot makes its way through the plains that seem like present-day California, Mash tries to converse with the somewhat distant Berserker.

“Beowulf-san? Are you doing alright?”

“Yeah, just wanna get these flowers and apologize with Master already. He’s probably losing his head.” Beowulf with his arms crossed

“It’s alright. I’m sure Kaname-senpai will forgive you.”

“You think so?”

“Of course. Kaname-senpai isn’t the kind to hold ill intentions against people, he’ll understand that you’re being sincere if you apologized.” The Berserker then sees Ritsuka nodding in agreement at the Shielder’s words.

“Alright, we’re here! I see a bunch of Peonies.” Boudica says as she points to the horizon abundant with red, pink, and white flowers.

“Woah! There’s so many of them!” Beowulf exclaimed as he gets out of the chariot and rushes to them

“Oh hey, Beowulf! Try and get a bouquet of white peonies!” Boudica instructed

“Why white?”

“Well, I know that in the language of flowers, peonies represent romance, prosperity, and honor. But the white ones represents an act of apologizing to a loved one”

“Ohh...” Beowulf and Mash expressing their interest

“Not just that. In Japan, the peonies also represent distinctiveness and kindness too. However, in a negative note, they also represent shame and bashfulness.”Ritsuka added

“Huh. Guess you can say this flower fits Master's character to a T.” Everyone agreeing to Beowulf’s last statement.

“Well then, let’s grab a bunch of them? Not just for Kanzaki-kun, but to decorate around Chaldea too.”

“Nice idea, Boudica. After all, there’s more than enough.” Upon saying that, Ritsuka goes in to the field of flowers to pick up some until…

“Heads up, guys. I’m getting readings of enemies heading your way!!” Romani says over the PA

“What are they, Doctor?!”

“Coming up now… It’s… Wyverns?! There’s a small group of them!” Upon hearing Romani mention wyverns, Beowulf felt really pumped up and brought out his Noble Phantasms with gusto.

“Alright I’ll beat these dragons no problem! Gonna taste real good for a snack—

The Berserker paused then grinned even wider.

“What’s wrong, Beowulf-san?” Mash asks

“I’ve got an idea. Cover my back, yeah?” Beowulf replies then rushes towards the Wyverns

“Eh?”

Later, back in Chaldea…

After a long day, Kaname heads to his room with an odd look on his face; as if he’s seen hell and back.

“ _Man, I have an utmost respect for the Rider class Servants now. I had no I idea they could be so… enthusiastic…_ ”

Kaname made it back to his room.

_“ I wonder if Beowulf came back yet? Not that he’d be thrilled to see me…”_

Upon entering his room, he was surprised to see; a dinner set for two people, a bouquet of Peonies in clear vase, and most of all, his Servant Beowulf sleeping sitting up waiting for his Master to arrive.

“ _Beowulf..”_ Kaname’s look softened

End of Ch3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaname returns back to see his Servant waiting for him. As they reconcile, their actions lead to something new...

Kaname’s door behind him and saw that the room light was dimmed slightly. As he proceeded to walk towards his servant, the latter wakes up seeing his Master arrived.

“Yo, Master. Welcome back..” the Berserker rubbing his eye

“I’m back, Beowulf.” Kaname sat down next to the table. There was brief silence in the room for a moment and then..

“Um, Beowulf?” “Master?”

The two spoke simultaneously. Noticing that, Beowulf gestured for Kaname to go first

“Well, you see. I wanted to… apologize for running off like that. Not just today, but the other night too..” Kaname looked down

“It’s cool, Master. I guess you’re not used to _that_ kind of attention, huh?” Beowulf scratches his head

“I’m not.. and it’s not cool. As a Master- no, as a person, the last thing I want is for you to be left bottling over a misunderstanding.” Kaname said

“What do you mean?” Kaname’s looks down with hands clenched

“…Beowulf…” Kaname looks up with a light blush on his cheeks

“I like you! You know, “like” like you…” Kaname hides his face again. Beowulf blushed hearing his Master’s confession.

“O-Oh~ that’s what it was... You could’ve said that from the start.” The berserker chuckled as he went in and gave his Master a hug

“I can’t help it!... jeez, you don’t just go up to someone and claim you like like them!”

“Hahaha! I did.”

“No you didn’t. Well at least not by words…” Kaname blushes. Beowulf then got up and sat next to him

“Well then here it is. I “like” like you too. And I’m sorry. You wanna just put this whole thing behind us?” The Berserker asks as he hugs his Master.

“Yeah…” Kaname tried to smile while holding back his tears.

“Hehe, don’t cry Master.” Beowulf smiles as he wipes the boy’s tears. Kaname begins to giggle a little

“I’m such a weirdo. First crying then laughing, and all in front of my Servant no less.”

“You’re fine, it’s actually pretty cute.” Beowulf grinned

“Hmph, I’m not cute.” Kaname playfully hitting the laughing Berserker

The playful hitting then led to wrestling for about a few minutes. Ultimately, Kaname came out on top pinning Beowulf on the floor.

“Whoops, ya got me, I claim defeat!” Beowulf said sarcastically

“You dummy.” Kaname rolled his eyes. “Then let me claim my prize.”

Kaname then went down and kissed Beowulf on the lips. As the boy gently laid his body weight on the Berserker, he took it upon himself and wrapped his arms around Kaname. The deep kiss went on for a couple seconds until they both broke free for some air. Beowulf then gave his Master bedroom eyes and he played around with his hair.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Beowulf asked.

“It’s fine, I can heat up the food later.”

“I wasn’t talking about the food.”

“S-shut up!” Kaname covering the Berserker’s mouth with muffled laughter erupting behind it. He then pulled his Master had off and sat up

“Then how about I use that mouth of yours to shut me up?”

“Huh?”

Beowulf then hungrily kissed Kaname. This time Beowulf can feel the inner heat coming from Kaname’s body; almost like a mini flame. As they kissed, the berserker took it upon himself to trail his hand down his Master’s body and reaching his ass. There, he slowly squeezed the cheeks and gave them a swift, firm slap causing a small moan from Kaname’s mouth. Kaname broke of the kiss to cover his mouth with the rest of his face flushed in red.

“You liked that?” Beowulf cocking his brow

“…” Kaname didn’t speak, he turned his head and nodded. Beowulf laughed while he playfully removed part of Kaname’s uniform.

“C-cut it out.” Kaname swatting Beowulf’s wandering hands.

“No need to be shy.”

“I’m not shy… I can do it myself.” As Kaname stood up and removed the top part of his uniform, Beowulf stood up looming behind him.

“Lemme take care of the rest, Master.”

Beowulf whispered in Kaname’s ear then slowly slid his hand under the boy’s shirt and nibbled on his ear. He then took it upon himself to gently pull on the boy’s nipples causing sensual breathing go past his lips.

“B- beo….”

“Hmm?”

“At least… get my clothes off?... please…” Kaname didn’t know what he was feeling; heat, pleasure, lust. All of which was swirling around making him feel lightheaded and weak in the knees. Beowulf was more than nice to oblige as carried him bridal style to his bed. There, he carefully removed the boy’s undershirt, followed by his pants revealing the erection pulsating under Kaname’s underwear.

“Hehe, excited?” As Beowulf was about to get close to removing his master’s underwear, Kaname gestured to wait.

“Hmm?”

“Let me just…” Fortunately for Kaname, Beowulf didn’t need to remove much since he practically walks around both shirtless and barefoot. All he was tackling was undoing the berserker’s belt buckle. Of course, the Berserker was more than glad to assist him. As he removed his pants, he sees Kaname staring with eyes so diligent and desirable behind his glasses.

“Enjoying the show?” Beowulf displays to his Master the firm, thick, muscled legs he had. But what was even more eye pleasing to the boy was the underwear hugging the man’s frame from both the front and back.

_“Oh my god… I dunno what to say. He’s crazy hot!! Not just chest but legs too!...”_

Kaname then slowly got off the bed and reached over to the taller Servant for another kiss. For a bit, they both were moving accordingly from their crotches feeling each other as they got harder. The idea of foreplay was rather exciting for the inexperienced Kaname, and is glad Beowulf can lead him along the way.

“I guess I’ll take care of this, right?” Kaname caressing his servant’s cock through the underwear again. He didn’t say anything but nodded with a grin. As Kaname removes the underwear, he sees the sweaty, rock hard girth of his berserker’s cock as it grazed his face.

_Hopefully what Da Vinci said about mana recovery though these methods are true._

Kaname then carefully licked around Beowulf’s manhood. Imitating the feeling of a lollipop, Kaname skillfully got the member nice and wet. Mixed with enough sweat and saliva, he takes the manhood into his mouth and slowly started to suck. As Kaname picked up his momentum, Beowulf was starting to make some low grunts of pleasure. Whatever the young master was doing, it was clearly satisfying his servant’s lust.

“Damn, Master. You sure you haven’t done this before?”

Kaname didn’t speak, he just muffled in disagreement while continuing to bob his head on the Berserker’s manhood. As Beowulf began to feel himself close to climaxing, he grabs a hold of his master’s head with both hands and manually forced his dick down his throat. Hearing the gag reflex that Kaname was making just made the Berserker go faster till he ultimately released himself all over his Master’s face and inside his mouth.

“Awww yeah, that felt great…” Beowulf feeling some relief from that release forgetting his Master until…

“Ahem…” Kaname couldn’t really speak with his mouth flowing a large bile of semen, but gruntled loudly enough to get the Berserker out of his state of euphoria and witness the mess he made.

“Oh shit, Master! You okay?” Beowulf crouched down to his master’s face to see him witnessing Kaname was slightly annoyed as he slowly spat out some of the semen he left in his mouth.

“Aside from me receiving a mess of cum from deepthroating you, I’m great..”

“Ahaha, sorry… Can’t lie though, that felt really good!”

Beowulf kisses his Master again. Kaname feeling a tingle in his stomach as the Berserker tries a more sensual, gentler kiss for a couple of seconds.

“Hey Master, mind if I try something?”

“Try what?”

“Do I even have to ask?” Upon hearing that Kaname knew what he meant.

“Uh, sure. G- go ahead.” Kaname then felt one of Beowulf’s burly hands slide around the waistband of his still worn underwear and pulled it off with little effort. He got a hold of Kaname’s legs and pulled off the underwear completely throwing them across the room.

“Oi oi, Master. We came this far for you to be shy…” Kaname immediately covered his crotch with his legs until Beowulf spread them apart.

“I’m not shy…. Just... I’m a guy _._ ”

“So?” Beowulf gave a confused look

“I… I just said something stupid, didn’t I?” Beowulf nodded

“Master, I don’t care if you’re a guy or a girl. I’ve done women _and_ men when I was alive you know.” Beowulf claimed as he got closer and planted a kiss on Kaname’s lips

“If I think you’re hot, I’m in.”

“Oh.. okay.” Kaname couldn’t help but smile nervously

_Hmm, come to think of it, it is his first time._

Beowulf thought as he observes Kaname’s body language; his legs slightly shuddered, his face flushed red and most importantly his ass screamed virgin hole.

_Still, can’t help he’s got a pretty little hole. Guess I’m stealing the honors of popping his cherry first._

“Alright then how about this?” Beowulf then places Kaname on all fours. Kaname then feels the tension around his ass rise as he can feel the heat coming from the other man just from being near his hole. Then as he begins to feel something caress it, Kaname realizes:

_It... it doesn’t hurt… wait, then what is he…_

The Master turns his head to see that Beowulf was prepping him.

“What? you thought I was gonna put it in without eating you out first?” Beowulf asked only to get a sheepish laugh from Kaname

“Quit being tense, Master. I told you I got you.” The berserker assured him as he slapped one of his butt cheeks.

“Oh... my… god….” Kaname could feel his legs turning into jelly as Beowulf’s masterful tongue was swerving around and in the boy’s virgin hole. All he could do was moan into his pillow from the pleasure he was feeling.

“Loosening up, huh? God you make such sexy noises…” Beowulf says as he slowly shoves his fingers back and forth into his master’s hole. He then rims Kaname once more leaving a trail of his saliva dripping down his ass to his balls.

“Alright. You’re ready.” He turns Kaname onto his back facing him.

“Ah, but first…” Beowulf takes off Kaname’s glasses that are still stained with his previous release and places it gently on the night table.

“Why though... I can barely see” Kaname slightly squinting.

“Why not? You look better without these things in the way.”

“You’re enjoying this a little too much.” Kaname looking annoyed

“Says the one making those sexy noises.” Beowulf grinned

“…just do it already…” Kaname looking away with his face blushing

“Haaah? that’s not how you ask. Say it like you want it.” The man smugly grinned as he teased the boy’s waiting hole with his dick.

“Oh, for God’s sakes... I’m already flustered as hell, man! Now stop teasing me take responsibility!!” Kaname yelled as he grabbed Beowulf’s face with both hands and looked him in the eyes. The Berserker couldn’t help but laugh at the sudden outburst.

“Alrighty! As you wish, My Master.”

_Damn, he’s too cute!_

Beowulf then jerked himself a little bit, then positioned Kaname’s legs on his shoulders and slowly put himself inside of him.

“Haaaa…. Oh god…” Kaname bit his lip as his Servant went further into him. He then stopped as he filled himself until he felt his balls in parallel to Kaname’s ass.

_Wow…. its inside me…. Beowulf’s dick is seriously inside me..._

“Goddamn… you’re so fucking hot, Mas— Kaname hushed Beowulf with his hand for a brief moment.

“Kaname. Just…call me Kaname when doing this…” He then moved his hand away.

“Alright, I’m gonna start moving, Kana...me.”

_Oh my god. he said it right!_

“Okay…just go slow…” Beowulf nodded. As he moved slowly, he kisses Kaname to help ease his pain.

_It hurts a little, but all that prepping and this kiss is helping._

As Beowulf thrusted a little deeper, Kaname’s voice got louder.

“You good?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“Want me to try another position?”

“Okay.”

He then slowly picked Kaname up while getting sidetracked from the latter kissing him again. Beowulf returns the kiss while carrying him and slightly thrusting him midair. He then got back on the bed with Kaname on top of him. Beowulf noticed that Kaname placed his hand on the Berserker’s abs for support as he squatted up and down on his dick.

“Heh~ you sure you haven’t done this before? You’re riding me pretty good there.”

“I... I haven’t. Just… saw some things…”

_I can’t tell him that I learned most of this from the other Servants while he was gone…_

Beowulf had no idea what that meant nor did he care. He simply folded his arms behind his head as enjoying his Master’s newly discovered skill. As he rode him, Kaname looked at the Berserker who had his eyes closed and was breathing in accordance to Kaname’s paced movement. Beowulf then opened his eyes seeing his Master staring point blank at him.

“Haha~, this feels really good, Kaname.” He grins

“I’m starting to feel it too. So good…”

Kaname then stops moving only to slowly gyrate his hips with Beowulf still inside him. Assisting him, the berserker places his hands on his hips; softly massaging the around his sides only for Kaname to feel ticklish rather than pleasured.

“Hehe, quit it. I’m getting ticklish.”

Kaname squirming around as Beowulf purposely tickles him. Not realizing, Kaname starts to fall back a bit causing Beowulf to instinctively get up to avoid his dick falling out.

“Whew, I gotcha…”

“Jeez, don’t do that… I almost wet myself you know?” Kaname holding Beowulf’s face by the cheeks.

“You kinda did though…”

Beowulf looking down gesturing his Master to do the same. He noticed that he was leaking a lot precum that was slathered on both their abdomens. Beowulf then scooped some coming from the tip onto his fingers and fed it to Kaname. Kaname proceeds to suck on both of the Berserker’s fingers.

_Damn, that looks hot… You show me something new about you each time I see you._

Beowulf watches as Kaname lustfully swirls his tongue in between and around his fingers as he continued to suck them. Just the feel of it plus Kaname’s dick twitching asking for a release makes the Berserker want to go off the edge and give what he and his Master both longed for.

“You’re getting close, huh?” Beowulf pulling his fingers out of Kaname’s mouth.

“Yeah…”

“Alright.” Beowulf then gently adjusts their position and goes missionary.

“W-would… you mind...” Kaname trying to moan the words out

“Coming… inside me?” Beowulf looked surprised then smiled

“Yeah?”

“Y-Yes…please?”

“Gladly.”

Beowulf then kisses Kaname for a brief moment then focused on his thrusting. As his movements got faster, Kaname wrapped his legs around the Berserker’s waist as he jerked himself off.

“B-Beo… I’m... gonna—

“Yeah?! Go!”

The slaps of sweaty skin and heavy breathing echoed the room until the two felt themselves getting close to orgasm. Kaname intertwines his hand with Beowulf’s as he slowly arches his back. The boy’s seed spills all over his hand and around his navel. Thanks to his Master’s ass clenching around his dick, Beowulf followed in close and released his seed deep within him. The release felt so pleasurable that Beowulf slowly collapsed on top of his Master’s body, embracing him into his arms. The two began to slowly breathe normally again and once again kissed each other as the warmth resonated between them.

“Damn... that felt great... How’re ya feeling?”

“Amazing...”

Kaname came in for another small kiss. The two stopped to look at each other with nothing but satisfaction in their eyes.

“What’s up?” Beowulf shifted Kaname’s hair

“I won’t lie. I was scared to do this, but part of it was from how good it felt.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.” Kaname nodded as he cupped his servant’s face.

“Still, you look like you had fun. For your first time at least.” Beowulf slowly slides out of Kaname’s ass causing the boy to wince. Following his dick was the semen slowly flowing out. Beowulf spread Kaname’s butt cheeks as he gets a better look.

“*whistles* now look at that. Seeing my cum coming out of you.” Beowulf slaps Kaname’s ass causing the boy to yelp again

“Haha, hang on. I’ll get some tissues.”

Kaname whines as he lays down while Beowulf then rushes to the bathroom. The berserker returns with wet wipes and starts to clean around his master’s ass, as well as his abdomen and chest. He then took some more wipes and cleaned his dick and abdomen area too.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Nah, I mean is your ass and stomach okay? You didn’t feel it before but...” Beowulf got close to Kaname rubbing his stomach in the process.

“Yeah, I’m okay, I’m just—

Suddenly Kaname’s stomach started to rumble again.

“Hungry again….” The poor boy just blushed in embarrassment

“AHAHAHA!! Your stomach is really honest! Actually, after having sex, I got hungry too.” Beowulf getting Kaname up from the bed.

“Well then, let’s eat.” Kaname then removed the plastic wrapping on the food, then used his fire magic to warm it up and light the candles on both sides of the tables.

“This looks delicious by the way. Did you make this, Beowulf?”

“Well, I cooked the meat. I had to get Emiya and Boudica help me out with the rest.” As Beowulf explained, Kaname took a bite

“Mmm!! This is great!!” Kaname’s eyes widened with awe

“Hehe, nice! Glad you like it!” Beowulf takes a bite out of his food too.

“By the way, doesn’t it seem weird that we’re eating our food and we’re still naked?”

“Why does that matter now? Food tastes great whether you’re clothed or nude.”

“I guess so… haha.” Kaname shrugs

“Besides, you look good eating either way.”

“Honestly, that again?”

“Haha, can’t blame a man for admitting what he likes.” Kaname sighs then smiles

“Well, I’m gonna continue eating.”

“Cool. Eat up, eat up!” The berserker smiling as he returns to his own dinner

**_Few minutes later…_ **

****

Beowulf and Kaname are resting on the bed after finishing their dinner and cleaning the room up. There was a question that still rolled around in Beowulf’s mind.

“Hey, Kaname. You still didn’t tell me; how did you know about doing those things during sex?”

“Oh that? The answer…” Beowulf stared with anticipation

“Is a secret.” The boy winked

“What? C’mon tell me...” Beowulf pulling the boy’s cheeks. Of course, Kaname is rather stubborn at keeping his mouth shut.

“Oww. Whet goo ob mai jeeks… it hburts…”

“Ah, whatever.” The berserker lets go as Kaname rubs his cheeks in agony.

“Jeez Beowulf… Anyways, there is something you should know.”

“Hmm?”

Kaname then whispered something in Beowulf’s ear. Judging by the widened grin on the berserker’s face after hearing that, Kaname feels some slight regret.

“Really?” Beowulf cocked his eyebrow

“Y-Yeah?”

“If that’s the case, I should come to your room each night and ravage you till you’re sore!” Beowulf pretending to eat Kaname

“Haha! You wish! Da Vinci mentioned that it must be done in moderation to avoid the method being less effective.” Kaname deflecting the Berserker with his hand

“What??… that’s bull. Who doesn’t feel refreshed after they have sex?”

“True.”

“Can I get a little sugar before we go to bed?” Beowulf placing a hand on his Master’s face

“Sure.” Kaname then leaned into Beowulf for a final kiss good night.

“Alright, good night Kaname.”

“Good night… Beo…”

Kaname turned off the lights and snuggles back in to bed with his servant.

**_The next day…._ **

“We’re here guys! Kanzaki Kaname and his Servant, Berserker are reporting for duty!!” Kaname exclaims as they enter the meeting room.

“Kaname, Beowulf-san!” Ritsuka and Mash greet the duo in as they enter in.

“Fou~” Kaname picked up Fou as he also greeted him

“Sorry we made you guys worry the other day. But Beowulf and I reconciled and we’re good now.” Beowulf nodding in agreement

“That’s good to hear.” Romani says

“Guess that advice I gave was put to good use?” Da Vinci whispered to Kaname and Beowulf as she walked by

“Yeah, it did... Can we talk about that more in a later time?” Da Vinci gave her ok with a wink

“Fou?”

“Well now that everyone is here, it’s time to start Rayshift.”

“Wait, is it a singularity?”

“Well, this time it's just a small one. But it needs to be investigated.” Mash said

“Hmm… wonder where that could be?” Kaname asked

“Better to just find out for ourselves.” Beowulf answered

“Fou fou~” Fou then rushes over to Mash in the rayshift pod

“We should hurry too. Let’s go, Beowulf.”

“Yeah.”

“Alrighty everyone, rayshifting commence.” Romani finalizes the rayshift preparations.

_Well, a lot of crazy things happened these past couple of days, but I’m just glad I’m on good terms with my Servant again. All I do know is things will just get hectic from here on out, won’t they? Haha, that’s good though because monotony is boring to me anyway… And with Beowulf by my side, I don’t think that’ll be an issue occurring anytime soon._

** End – A Blooming Peony **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all those leaving kudos and reading the story. It's my first fanfic and I appreciate all the love. I'll likely make more fanfics in the future revolving my FGO OC with Beowulf. I even drew this to go with the story. https://twitter.com/Soraba_/status/1160580713072254976


End file.
